Of Candy and Bow ties
by pastachann
Summary: ( Original character. ) Young Abigail "Abbie" Waters is just a normal, every-day teenager living in the heart of the USA. Trying hard to juggle school with social life. Nothing special, and nothing really interesting about her; well, nothing until a mad man in a bright blue box comes to visit. ( Warnings for swearing, possible adult situations, heartbreak and character death/s. )


**(** Hello there.! This is my first attempt at writing a _"Doctor Who"_ based story; with of course my original character, the Doctor himself.! I believe that he is the Thirteenth Doctor, and acts most like a combination of Ten and Eleven, with a bit of Nine mixed in for good measure. If you want to know anything about my Doctor; anything at all, then just send me a message some time.!ouo

**(**Warnings for_ possible swearing, adult situations, heartbreak, violence _and_ character death/s_. **)**

**(** Criticism is welcomed. **)**

**(** Please, remember to _like_ and _favourite_ my work if you want to read more of it.!

New chapters will be updated weekly.** )**

**(** Love and hugs, **)**

_pastachann._**( x** **)**

* * *

**Chapter one. - _Nothing Normal about Me._**

"_I am the Doctor, and I travel through space and time. Sometimes I help people, sometimes I make friends, but most of the time I am alone. Just me, travelling forever in my big blue box. But I like it this way; it's relaxing. It's peaceful. It's lonely."_

The cool Summer's breeze brushed through the neighbourhood like long frosty fingernails; tearing at anything it could come across, varying from the crisp leafless branches right down to the unsuspecting man or woman who had the intelligence to wrap up warm as they braved the turning weather. Neatly cut grass from front gardens swayed and danced in unison, glittering like bright emerald gems in the growing rays of the sun. A normal scene, what one might expect from Florida's small towns. Nothing at all out of the ordinary here. Well ... nothing except from that.

The big blue box. It had arrived in the American town a couple of days ago. Without any warning, it just appeared some how in the night. No one could think of how it got here; after all, research had shown that this _blue box_ was in fact a telephone box quite popular in past England. That didn't help that much, though, actually it made things a lot stranger. What would an English telephone box be doing sitting in a family's back garden?

Sighing, she used her free hand to brush a loose strand of strawberry blonde hair out of her vision, pulling her bag further up on her shoulder as she made the long journey back home. School had been challenging, to say the least. Too many boring tests and surprise pop quizzes for her liking. Fishing into her jacket pocket, the young girl took out a shiny white phone clasped tightly in her hand. One new message. _From mom. _Narrowing her light viridian gaze to fight of the strong glare of the sun over head, the blonde opened the message and silently read what it said.

_Let yourself in when you get home. I'm working late, and your Dad is away with business for the rest of the week._

_Dinner is in the fridge. Take care of yourself._

_Love, Mom._

Furrowing her thin brow slightly, she discarded both the message and her phone back into her pocket in one swift yet noticeably annoyed movement. This wasn't the first time that the girl had been left home alone; actually, this was growing to be a regular thing for her. Since her Mom worked hard as a Hospital Nurse, having to work late and unexpected hours was more or less in the job description. Also, her Dad was a big shot at a local Management company, so of course some nights he would come home in the early hours, or some times not at all. With all this, the honey blonde had learnt how to be content at being alone most of the time. Not that it didn't bother her, oh no. It bothered her, _a lot._ She just wished that her family could just spend some time being a proper family; not going off on their separate lives and leaving her on her own.

At all her furious contemplating, the girl hadn't really been paying any attention to where she was going, so when she tore her intent gaze from the sidewalk, she noticed with faint irritation that she had completely passed her own house by about two streets. _Great,_ she mumbled internally, spinning around on her thin heels as she began the walk back up the unknown street once again.

Looking both ways as she stepped one foot on the tarmac covered road, something considered much more interesting caught her fevered attention. An object that captured the light of the sun, glittering in a sort of bluish colour, standing out against the plain green backgrounds. _Something blue. _Without even giving a second thought, the champagne haired girl quickly made out across the road and unconsciously in to some strangers back garden. She hadn't even considered that this might have been looked in as trespassing. _I'm not going to be stealing anything or hurting anyone, so it's fine,_ she mentally calmed herself, having to break into a light run to clear over the low picket fence surrounding the back of the large house.

Once she was up close and personal to the unknown blue object, the fair-haired girl blinked with clear confusion at what was looming before her. A box. A blue box, just sitting there, like it was the most normal thing in the world. With a jolt of excitement, the young female hadn't even noticed when one of the spit doors began to creep steadily open, revealing the inky blackness hiding behind. So filled with wonder and curiosity, it was only when a voice called out that could snap the blonde from her wild running thoughts.

_"Ah, bad place to land. I should really swap you for a newer, better, more accurate ride!"_ came the voice again; this time accompanied by a figure stepping out from the strange blue box. It was a man, tall and slender build, quite handsome in her line of vision. A mop of messy brunette locks stuck out in all angles around the stranger's pale face, and a pale plaid shirt framed his shoulders. He was wearing dark pants, jet black shoes that seemed to be straight out of an old film, shiny and polished. Also, a bright red and white striped bow tie seemed _very_ out-of-place around his shirt collar, although he looked to think it was very fashionable. _Silly._

Apparent realisation struck the highschool girl, and she narrowed her emerald gem eyes questionably. _"Who are you?"_ she called, trying her hardest not to let her voice waver; mirroring the nervous tension building up inside her right now. At her question, the man in white turned, looking straight at her with enchanting frosty blue eyes. The thing that caught her curiosity the most was that this man had both a blue coloured eye and a bright royal golden colour. _Very_ strange, and very amazing, too. Just who_ was_ this man? Once the stranger showed that he wasn't about to reply now, the girl asked again, this time a little more confident. After all, he didn't seem like the person who would want to hurt anyone. Then again, she wasn't always the best at judging character. "_I said, who are you?"_

_"Who am I?" _repeated the tall male, running one hand gently through deep hazel curls. His facial features contorted into an image of one that was thinking through his reply. After a moment waiting in silence, the stranger piped up, raising his head to show a rather cheeky looking grin plastered on petite rose lips.

_"I am the Doctor, and I am here to help."_


End file.
